


Strangely Affectionate

by LisaLisaLisaTL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Multiple Endings, Other, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere Male, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLisaLisaTL/pseuds/LisaLisaLisaTL
Summary: (Flirty Yandere! x Reader. Maybe comedy; may contain slight mature themes.). You can’t really imagine your life without him. Your heart and soul has grown dependent on his love and he grows ever so slightly dependent on yours. “I can’t live without you! I’ll destroy anyone who dares come near us!” You didn’t take him seriously at first, but gradually, you’ll see how much of an impact you were to him. Each meeting with him is chopped full with jealousy, pulling ridiculous stunts, his awkwardness, and both of your growing love for each other. A day in the life of you and your ‘yandere’ doing mischievous things together and love for food. But something strange is happening? (I don't own any pictures used.).





	1. 1: His Awkward Introduction

He’s that strange and quiet kid from class 2304 who shares the same government and cooking class with you. No one talks to Seth. He’s got that black hair and red eyes with a lip piercing that screams, ‘I’ll kill you if you mess with me’. Perhaps he’s that rich bad boy in class. All the girls love him and all the boys envy him; after all he’s quite the looker—Ha ha, but let’s be honest here! You two and your friends have already graduated college last year and have entered the real world now. The real one we’re focusing on is someone by the name of Pierce Satou, although you believe that his name is a bit strange to be true. He actually has white hair that he probably dyed and brown eyes to which he calls ‘poop brown’. He doesn’t have piercings though and squirms at the thought of having them.

“They look painful!” Pierce exclaims whenever someone asks him if he ever thought of getting one. If anyone thought of him as a bad boy, they’d need major glasses because Pierce here loves cute things like stuffed animals, candy, and pastries. Not forgetting his looks that are just average and he was never the most popular kid. No girl outside his small circle of friends ever really approached him like that. However, his friends would back each other up no matter what. Don’t mention his freckles too much though. He gets self-conscious about them sometimes. Even his book smarts are a little above average, but that’s what happens to any student who has to force their time in classes instead of learning the fundamentals of life. Also, he’s not really that rich; middle class to be exact. He works hard at his job as a server—perhaps even harder than anyone else—to achieve his goals. Most importantly, don’t forget his childish attitude that you somehow fell in love with.

But you can’t help who you fall in love with, really.

Looking back into your college years, the two of you shared the same cooking class together since he at the time was planning to inherit his parent’s café and you planned on being a chef. Both of you and two others were in the same group for this recipe since the class can only have so many ovens in one room. The recipe just consisted of a simple cinnamon apple pie and the four of you got to work. Pierce insisted to be the head chef and you decided to be his assistant since the other two group members only took this class for an easy ‘A’. He started on the dough and you started cutting apples while the others preheated the oven and prepared the equipment.

You decided to take a little peek at his work and his dough looked simply amazing. It was a prefect shade of cream and has the right amount of ingredients mixed together—not too dry and not too wet. Some people from other groups mistakenly forgot to flour the surface of the table and their hands, but he remembered to use it even on the rolling pin. Your heart fluttered a little when you spotted a passionate smile on his face rolling out the dough and placing the bottom into the pie pan. You were so distracted that you accidentally cut yourself and winced a bit in pain. Your group members noticed this and Pierce immediately stopped what he was doing and quickly took your injured finger into the gentle running waters of the sink. This noise caught the attention of the whole classroom since the professor saw what happened and asked you to wait here so she can grab a bandage from the back room. A certain raven-haired man with a lip piercing saw your closeness and then just ignored it. The rest of the class decided to just go back to work and finish their pie.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

You told him you were fine and thanked him for his kind gesture. Your face was turning pink until he opened his mouth again.

“I meant the pie. Can’t have your blood in it, it’ll taste gross.”

You gave him the stink-eye. How could he be more concerned about the pie more than your own physical being? You were about to give him a piece of your mind before you saw a big smile on his face and a small blush.

“Hahaha! Just joking! Of course I meant you, silly. The pie was already taken care of, fixed, and placed in the oven by our group members just a minute ago. How can I be rude to someone who works so well with food?”

You blushed and smiled back at him. Okay, you may have misjudged him for a second, thinking he cared less about people and more about food. He gave the ‘you should have seen the look on your face’ smile and bandaged the finger when the professor came back with it. You and Pierce exchanged a few laughs and chats while other class members decided to chat in their own group or be on their phones waiting for the pie. He told you about his parents and their café he will inherit and you told him about your aspirations of being a chef.

“Maybe I’ll hire you. My name’s Pierce,” he continued, “I love a good chef who is skilled with knives.” His smile was quite wide.

You told him your name and that you would love that. Gaining experience from surrounding yourself with other chefs is a must for you to find work in the outside world. He then tells you that he will keep it in mind. Making the pie took longer than the time for class, so the professor notifies the students that she’ll take out the pies and will cool them down after they’re done for them. The students leave for their next class as the two of you decide to hang out in the smoothie shop near campus to get to know each other better since cooking class was the last class for both of you.

You learned that he loved cute things which made him seem much more adorable to you. At first, you assumed that he would enjoy more natural things or earthy colors, but you don’t know someone until you talk to them. You then thought that it would be alright to tell him about your crush on someone in the same cooking class with you named Seth: the cliché and generic bad boy who you have no idea how you came to like. Must be magic. Upon hearing this, Pierce’s gaze on you was a little sad and perhaps a little dark.

“Oh… You like Seth?” he said slowly.

Nodding your head, you then told him about how gorgeous he looked and how you loved his ‘I don’t give a f**k attitude’. Seth was that bad boy in class who always gotten himself into a lot of trouble, but somehow always got away with it. It’s a miracle he hasn’t spent time behind bars yet for all of the breaking and entering he’s done or stealing or all the fights he’s been in.

“It’s because his family’s rich…” he said with disgust, “I don’t have a problem with his social status, but he’s such a jerk when he does stuff and gets away with it, you know? Don’t fall for someone that will break your heart to pieces.” He leaned his elbow on the table and chin in his hand and used his free hand to softly place his on top of yours.

You wanted to protest when you heard him say that, but how can you? He was absolutely right in every way. You have no idea how you came to like Seth; maybe it was because the author has been typing for at least one thousand words and saw that she needed something to get the story moving. But going back to being oblivious: Why did you like him?

“…” he had been slurping his smoothie angrily while you slurped yours calmly.

It then clicked to you. Seth’s family had bought and changed the style of a coffee shop near Pierce’s café, and you heard rumors from customers around there that the café’s coffee was subpar compared to Seth’s shop. So maybe that’s why he dislikes him, you thought. No wonder he took you out for smoothies instead.

“I don’t dislike him, I hate him!” he said, somehow reading your thoughts and almost gaining the attention of other customers, “Is my coffee that much inferior to his?” he said softly and pouts, giving you puppy dog eyes.

You laughed at his childishness and then thanked him for taking you out. You had a nice time.

He on the other hand, was plotting a plan in his head to get rid of that idiot. Not to mention a mental slap to himself for not asking for your number. Curses! Oh well, he’ll ask you another day.

* * *

A few weeks have past, and you thought that you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You were going to confess to Seth, the cliché bad boy. You prepared yourself with a small box of homemade cookies that you’ll give to him when he arrives to the back of the campus in the smoking area. This place always looked a little bland and boring since a majority of it was surrounded by concrete. You never liked the smell of smoke and you occasionally coughed sometimes crossing this area to get to the cooking class nearby.

Seth arrived and noticed you in the area. He gave a little wave and pulled out a cigarette for a few puffs.

In a nearby conveniently placed bush, Pierce was watching. The time the two of you spent together was precious to him. He never had anyone who shared the same interests in cooking since people were more into being lazy and microwaving food. All the laughs, food, hugs, and flirty messages you sent to each other was about to disappear in a moment and Pierce was not having it. He spent all of that time to try to seduce you, but you still felt strongly about that jerk. During the times when you two weren’t hanging out together or in class, he would follow you and watch your every move like some sort of creepy stalker.

“I prefer secret passionate fan!” he whisper-yelled at some entity that doesn’t exist.

“Did you hear something?” Seth asked and you shook your head ‘no’.

Before cooking class starts, you decided to confess your feelings to him and finally blurted it out. You held out your box of cookies towards him with your head down, embarrassed. Seth was surprised at the sudden confession and took the stick out of his mouth before puffing a cloud. He stood to face your direction and paused for a moment to give his answer.

_“Say no! Say no!”_ Pierce was screaming internally and chomping on the hem of his shirt.

_Say yes! Say yes!_ Your heart raced and eyes starting to get tunnel vision.

You waited with a red face and heart pounding out of your chest. You’ve had this crush on him for about a few months now ever since you were almost attacked by a drunk pervert and saved by him at night after your part-time job as a server in a Greek restaurant. Being a server is hard enough already not being paid much and appreciated much, but being attacked like this? Yuck! Ever since his rescue, you thought there was more to him than meets the eye despite all the horrific rumors surrounding him.

In the nearby convenient bush, Pierce was fake-crying and silently whimpering and still biting on his shirt.

“Sorry…” Seth pats your head and put out his cigarette, tossing it in the trash. He walked towards the class to avoid the moment, leaving you alone. You knew that he was going to reject you, but you still wanted to hear it from him without regrets. Before you knew it, tears were cascading down your face and Pierce let go of his shirt with a sigh of relief. Seeing your face like that, he decided to silently come out of the bush as if he never heard anything and made a small gasp noise near you.

“Are you okay?!” Pierce came into the picture.

You shook your head honestly and hugged him like your life depended on it. He began squeezing you and rubbed circles on your back to ease your sorrows. He spotted the box and kissed your forehead. With this, he vowed to never let anyone else do this to you or hurt you the same way. If looks could kill, he’d murder Seth the instant he glared at him through the window in class.

“He rejected you didn’t he? You poor thing, you… I told you not to like someone like that. It’s okay to cry, I’ll always be here to make things better. **I’ll get rid of him** …” he muttered the last bit to himself.

“Oh! Nothing!” He replied when you innocently asked to repeat that last line.

After crying your eyes out, you wondered what you were going to do with the cookies now that Seth refused them. Pierce pouted angrily at this and swatted the box from your hands to the ground. He was about to stomp on it, but stopped as that was sacrilegious to food and your cookies and took them from the box. He chomped on them like the cookie monster, shouted that those cookies should have been his, and then stomped on the empty box. You were watching this whole strange event with a ‘what the heck?’ look on your face.

After the box flattened, he picked it up and attempted to throw it in the garbage, but the box was too flat to throw accurately. He missed and it just sadly landed on the concrete ground below the can.

The both of you stayed silent, staring at the failed throw for ten seconds until you both broke out in laughter, and you forgot why you were sad in the first place. He looked so ridiculous!

“But seriously though, I’ll get rid of him.” Pierce finishes to himself.

You asked him if he said anything because you didn’t quite catch that again.

“Nothing~” he replies while walking you to class with his arm around your shoulders and a wide smile. And of course, he’ll need a plan; it won’t be a clean and pretty one though. He smiled as an idea popped in his head.

* * *

**From the author: Hey, I'm new to the site, so I hope you like my work.**


	2. 2: His Plans and Cream Hearts

I may have underestimated this plan a little. Pierce thought as he was carrying a large tray full of three cheeseburgers with a side of potato fries for the teens, one sandwich containing: cheese, grilled chicken, tomato, cilantro, lettuce, diced onions, bacon bits, and mushrooms for the father, and one fresh salad with ranch dressing for the mother. He placed each plate carefully on the tables near their drinks they received earlier—none of which is coffee of course. In fact, one of the customers brought an iced mocha in a to-go cup from Seth’s place—which really irked him to no end that they would bring rival products to his place, but he mustn’t show it on his face or else customers will complain if the servers aren’t smiling. After returning to the front counter, he put the tray back in place for later and sighed. His legs were screaming for him to take a break, but the customers keep coming.

 

It’s not like as if he can just spy on Seth at every moment and he’s not made of money since his parents just started this café two years ago so profits are only beginning to come nor does he have any connections for such outlandish things like spy cameras or tracking devices. If anything, he had to do this the hard way. He’ll think of something after his shift in his room on the upstairs level of the building. At least if one thing, he lives on top of the café so if he’s tired after his shift, his room is already nearby.

 

“Well… Better a busy place than an empty one…” He sighed as took out his small notepad.

 

“Exactly.” Two voices with thick accents say in unison from behind him. Both voices of which belong to his biological parents: Susan, the mother sporting a turquoise suit dress who is a brunette and the same brown eyes that Pierce inherited from birth; woman of class who always enjoyed going to the salon to get her nails done and long wavy hair that she maintains every morning. Don’t forget her freckles. An air of authority dances around her like a tango whenever she enters a room, making sure that no one steps out of line. Next to her is Kai, the father in a gray suit who also has black hair with a few gray strands on the sides and soft brown eyes. He is a man whose aura defined him as a very friendly and approachable man. Compared to Susan, Kai was more like the life of a party that everyone flocked towards to start a drinking challenge. Kai knew how to hold his liquor and his belly showed it. It seems they are back from their previous engagement in a different town over. They planned to let Pierce inherit this café while they plan to start another for further investment in the future.

 

“But we need to ace the makings of coffee if we want to beat our competition.” Susan said.

 

“Don’t worry, Yu—I mean Pierce already knows how to make Americano!” Kai laughs, “Still got a long ways to go!”

 

“Got to go!” Pierce ignored them almost calling him by his real name and walked to the customer that just entered at the front. He almost gasped as he recognized that ‘customer’ to be you, showing up alone with a smile on your face. Because how convenient is it that you decided to show up? Every time Pierce was in your line of sight, you couldn’t help but smile. Through that past couple of weeks, he had been by your side after the rejection and always attempted to cheer you up by calling, texting, going to the movies, the beach, the park, and many other places you’ve never been to. There were times when he tried to get a little too close, but you brushed it off as him trying to get to know you better. The both of you knew it was difficult to try to open up with one another, but you two at least tried. In about a month or so, the day of Hollow’s Eve: his favorite time of the year is about to arrive and Pierce planned to take you to a haunted house and out to get some free candy. Hopefully, you’re braver than you look.

 

One time, Pierce took you to the movies to see Caskets of the Dead and to you, it was a little terrifying. Pierce however, hated cheap jump scares but began to somewhat like them whenever your hand held and squeezed his every time you gasped at the large screen. If only he could just glue your hands to his…

 

“Hey there, pretty baby! Table for… you and I?” Pierce’s smile definitely reached his eyes and he had to control himself from jumping at you. After all, you looked simply marvelous in your autumn clothes. So marvelous, he’s almost jealous that others are having the privilege to see it. If he had you to himself, it would make him jump in joy, but he wanted you to be happy. He wanted you to be able to come to him than to have him force anything onto you. However, something inside him just kept trying to overpower his will.

 

You greeted and laughed at him—the both of you knowing that you’re actually here for your shift and not for a table. In fact, you’re glad Pierce introduced you to his parents and café. Without that, you’d be struggling to find experience and also a job. You owe him a lot—after all, he’s become your best friend.

 

“Did you also mention I introduced her to my parents? Pretty neat, right?” Pierce looks at the author and the audience through the screen. Luckily, his parents liked her after she showed her aptitude for cooking by making them a traditional pot-au-feu to bring both the aroma of all types of social class. Indeed her beef and vegetables in harmony within a bowl were to die for. Although, his father liked her immediately, his mother is still a bit of a skeptic. She claims that she must protect her little boy from anyone who can harm his bright future, and Kai insists that she should let Pierce do as he wants since it’s his life.

 

You tilted your head to the side and asked who he was talking to, but yet again he responds ‘no one’. You put your hand on your hip and smiled as you shook your head.

 

He’s pretending people are around him again. You thought to yourself as Pierce let you punch in for the day.

 

After closing hours, he offered you to come visit his room upstairs whenever you felt like it or needed someone to talk to in person. To this, you happily told him you’d consider it and call whenever you needed a shoulder to lean on. Suddenly, you felt as if you could really rely on him and tell him everything you couldn’t tell your parents. Plus, you moved into an apartment on the other side of the country to study, so it’s not easy to come see them. After such time had passed, you believed Pierce to be your light at the end of the lonely tunnel. Could you also be feeling something?

* * *

“Hmmm…” In his room, Pierce thought well and hard what kind of plan he should concoct.

 

“A love scandal? No, too risky. Make her hate him? …But how? Corruption scandal? Takes too long… Violence? No! Annoy him out of here? Not unless if he’ll sue me in the end…” Then, an idea struck him like lightning—not because the author gave him a push.

 

“I’ll discretely drive him away! No one has to know.” Pierce immediately thought of targeting Seth and his family’s money. When you want to beat someone powerful, you mess with their wallet. His idea then consists of Seth’s criminal history, his parent’s efforts to cover it up, and also… rats! How could he get them? Well, let’s just say that the community garden in town has suddenly been lifted of their garden mice problem…

 

So he followed and followed the stereotypical bad boy around long enough—and also fake crying because he couldn’t follow you around for a while—until he made a move. After a while, Pierce overheard Seth call one of his friends about breaking into an old building to make it his turf. Before Seth decided he’ll be there in a few days, Pierce scouted it out with a large bag in his hand. He was wearing a denim jumpsuit that he would occasionally wear when a big cleaning was needed at the workplace, thick gloves, a black cap, and a face mask so no one identifies him.

 

Pierce eyed the building. The place was three stories high and had a dark room in the basement. He was completely betting on Seth exploring the basement to perhaps assume the bad boy would hide some sensitive belongings there that he wouldn’t want his parents to know. He traveled to the basement and unzipped his bag to show it was full of rats.

 

From the top of the stairwell, he grabbed and flipped the bag upside down for a rat rain. As they all scurried into the new environment, he quickly ran out and closed the door on them.

 

Please have no one see me! Please have no one see me! Please have no one see me! He thought as he took off his gloves and put them in his pocket, ran back to his car, zipped the bag and threw it in the back seats, and drove off. After about a day or so, he then dialed the number on a payphone to a health inspector for Seth’s coffee shop. After saying the word ‘rats’, the inspector set up an appointment day to visit the shop. And no one saw him.

 

The day had come when Seth was going to scout the building with his friends. They brought some beer cans to drink and chips to snack on as they settled down on the ground floor. As they were exploring, Seth had discovered the door to the basement and yelled out to his friends about his discovery.

 

“Nice!” One of his friends exclaimed.

 

“Let’s go in,” said another. They opened the heavy door and made their way in. Inside was completely and utterly dark. Seth and his friends used their phone as a light as they ventured down into the basement and looked around when they got to the bottom.

 

“Smells dank in here…” Seth said as he scrunched up his nose.

 

“Kind of smells like poop,” said one of his friends.

 

“Oh hell no, look!” His friends pointed to the far corner of the basement with their phones.

 

“Rats!” They exclaimed and cursed. They then ran back up and out the room when the small critters scurried towards them. Unfortunately, the rats were too fast, so some made it past them and started running around the floor. Unknowingly for them, at least a few have made it into their snack bags before they grabbed their things and ran out.

 

“Shoot! We won’t get rabies or something, will we?”

 

“I hope not,” replied Seth.

 

Over where you are, you were helping Pierce.

 

This plan takes too long… By now, if he had the resources, Pierce would have been burying his face in your chest by now. Oh how he wished he could use them as a pillow. Currently, it was a day off for both you and Pierce and you were teaching him how to make different kinds of coffee—to which you are earning Mommy Susan points for. Kai is just happy he gets to taste test for free. Pierce is just happy he gets to spend time with you… and also make coffee, but the first one is evidently more important!

 

After brewing another cup of cappuccino, Kai gulped it down and smiles, “Good stuff! I think you’ve got this brew down!”

 

“Show me how you made a heart with the cream again!” Pierce jumped excitedly. He decided he’ll make one for you someday after he gets rid of his financial and romantic competition.

* * *

“S**t!” Over a course of a week, rats have bred and overrun Seth’s coffee shop in the back. His parents were about to faint, but not until they told Seth to call for an exterminator before they open the shop. However to their misfortune, the health inspector showed up right on time and knocked on the glass door.

 

“Who is that?” They wondered if it could be someone who is new to the shop and came earlier than opening hours. The father opened the door for him, but told him that the shop has yet to open.

 

“I know—that’s why I’m here. I’m the health inspector.”

 

They widened their eyes and felt they’d been had. Who would call a health inspector and make an appointment with him before they even knew they had rats? Somewhere, a certain white-haired man sneezed.

 

A rat ran out from the back to the front of the shop and the inspector screamed as several more came out. Not long after that, there was a sign in front of the shop that states there was a rat infestation and there is a permanent closure of the shop. This place was doomed. Later, you heard that Seth and his parents took their things and moved away to a different city far away in embarrassment. They opened another shop with their funds and started anew.

 

“Good riddance…” Pierce muttered to himself as he heard the news from other customers during his shift. Upon hearing the news too, his mother laughed out loud.

 

“So when does your girlfriend stop by today?” His father teased him with a smile of an air-head.

 

“Ah! She’s not my girlfriend!” Pierce exclaimed with a red face and continued the last part to himself, “…yet…” He was happy that he got rid of his competition and now can focus solely on you from now on.


	3. 3: His Insecurities

Coming back to present time, you two have already graduated and you were recollecting the day that Pierce confessed to you. You were teaching him how to make coffee during his time off for some time now, so he finally knows his ins and outs of brewing some. His parents were relieved that they now can compete with other coffee shops and cafés around town and are now grateful that Pierce has you. After his very last lesson from you, he pulled out three cups and made some cream art. You were confused and looked on at what he was doing.

He poured coffee in all three cups and in the first one was a picture of an eye. In the second cup, it was a picture of a heart. In the third cup, it was the letter ‘U’. He gently placed them in front of you in that order and you gasped. You looked back at him to see that he was blushing and looking to the side with his hands behind his back, afraid that you may reject him.

Instead of a rejection, you were thrilled with the news and leaped into his arms. Pierce was surprised about your feelings and didn’t hesitate to kiss you passionately on the lips in the empty café. Luckily, his parents were out getting more ingredients for the kitchen. He looked at the screen to the audience and winked. He lied; he knew you felt the same way. He waves a peace sign.

Now, the two of you are working together full time in the café as chefs. Like in college, he earned his right as the head chef and you earned your right as his assistant chef. Honestly, you were glad Pierce felt the same way about you and liked him more than Seth. You were curious about his whereabouts, but Seth didn’t keep in contact with anyone here in the town—which struck you as a little odd. He always seemed to have something troubling him, but you were never able to break down his walls to find out.

Speaking of walls, Pierce seemed to have some himself. Sometimes, you would see him looking into the mirror and poking at his freckles he inherited from his mother. He would call them ‘ugly’, but you refused to let him beat himself up for that and told him you thought freckles made him cute.

“No… They’re ugly… Should I dye my hair again?” He replied, still poking his face and brushing his hair back with his hands. Although his freckles weren’t as noticeable as others’ freckles, he still disliked them and wished he had his father’s face instead since Kai was devoid of them. In addition to this, his white hair was going back to a bleached blonde color with his original hair color at the roots: black.

“Hm? What do you mean that’s nonsense?” He asked, finally turning his head to look at you. You pouted and flicked his forehead, earning a surprised expression from him. It didn’t matter how he looked or how common his black hair and brown eyes were; you love him for who he is. Since you love him for his personality, his looks didn’t really matter to you at all. Okay, good—tell him that.

Pierce looks at you with widened eyes and smiles. You kissed his freckles.

“You’re the first to say that.”

He pulled you closer for a kiss and no longer payed any attention to the mirror. From this day onwards, he decided to no longer care about his freckles, didn’t dye his hair, and waited for it to go back to his natural colors to trim out the bleached strands at the hairdresser. His parents were glad for his change and decision to embrace himself as he is rather than what he was trying to be.

“ _Now_  you’re a handsome man!” Susan said while ruffling Pierce’s now black hair.

“What? Was I not before?!” Pierce whined.

“When are you going to tell her your real name?” Kai teased.

“It’s Pierce!”

You then wondered what his real name was since the topic was brought up. You asked Pierce, but he told you that it was very common and ridiculous. He must be pretty insecure about his name, too. You planned on asking his parents about it another day—

“It’s Yuuya Satou. She would have found out eventually anyways.” Susan said nonchalantly. Pierce was whining even more now that his talkative parents revealed his real name. If anything, he told you that you can still call him Pierce if you wanted since it’s what he preferred.

“Hm? Why do I hate it? Oh, it’s just very common and sounds strange to me. But mostly because I don’t like it when people mispronounce it…”

“Seriously, how did you get Pierce out of Yuuya?” Kai asked, and frankly enough, he got the inspiration from a kids show he used to enjoy watching called ‘Lostfall’ where the protagonist’s name was ‘Pierce’. Long story short, the protagonist was able to change and write his own fate whenever he wanted. The protagonist was his hero.

The four of you had a good time together cleaning up for another day at the café. Spending time with Pierce’s family made you miss your own. What are they doing? How are they? Are they doing well financially? Are they healthy and safe?

As the café closed down for the day, you waved goodbye to the three of them and walked back to your apartment. Pierce went back inside and locked himself in his room after a shower. On the walls of his room, there were at least one hundred photos of you—most of which were you not even looking at the camera. Some of them were of you sleeping, walking, going to class and work, and changing clothes. And this doesn’t even cover how many other photos he has in multiple other photo albums kept hidden in plain sight in his bookcase.

His favorite was of you sleeping in class with a bit of drool on the side of your mouth. He kept that photo as his phone’s wallpaper and squealed in joy whenever he looks at the photos he took of you in his album. Looking at you and hearing your voice gave him a sense of peace.

He’s glad you’re with him now. Everything is according to his heart’s desires: Seth goes away, you loving him back, dating you, and more! It’s not like you can escape and run away anyway. It’s impossible. You already love him and he loves you. It’s meant to be. It’s how it’s supposed to be. Pierce looks at the author and glares.

“Keep your promises…” He them smiled widely with closed eyes, “My sweetheart is mine forever, right?”

He then waited until he got the answer he was hoping for. When the author didn’t answer, he took their hands and typed for them, forcing his hands on the keys.

_And they lived happily ever after_.

* * *

You were on the phone with your parents telling them about your new boyfriend, Pierce. They were thrilled that you were living a happy life where you are and told you that they were doing well over there.

“I’m so glad your dreams came true!” A woman who shares a majority of your features with was crying tears of joy on the other end of the line. Your mother Diana was wailing on the other end about your happiness and your father, Roy in the background yelled a ‘congrats!’ to you. You thanked them.

After everything, you worked really hard to be where you are today. You had a good job, a wonderful lover, a college degree, nice family, marvelous future in-laws, and a semi-decent apartment.

_Typing…_

After another amazing day at work, you were walking home until you heard sirens in the distance. As you walked to your apartment complex, the sounds of the sirens were getting louder and louder until you spotted them right outside your complex. The building was ablaze and you had nowhere to go. Your heart stopped and sank to your stomach. All of your things except for what you have on you right now are gone. What do you do now?

You tried calling Pierce’s small circle of male and female friends.

“I’m so sorry! My parents came over!”

“Sorry, it’s a little last minute…”

“Have you tried booking a hotel room? But then again, you can’t do that every night… It’s expensive.”

“Sorry, my dog hates strangers. They bite.”

“Have you tried asking Pierce?”

In fact, you have thought about it, but the thought of sharing the same bed or room so early in the relationship felt awkward to you. You wanted to wait a little longer before getting so close physically, but this is an emergency. You dialed for Pierce and he answered immediately as if he was awaiting your call.

“Are you okay?! Goodness, come here! You must be stressed and tired. I have an extra mattress for you.” Pierce said with worry.

For some reason, despite how Pierce’s friends were usually there for you, they just suddenly weren’t this time. It was like magic. Like everything was scripted to how things would turn out. Not to mention how you heard a low chuckle coming from him on the line. Oops, you weren’t supposed to hear that.

_Typing…_

You happily agreed to stay at his place until you were able to find a decent place for your own. You quickly rushed back to the café and saw Pierce waiting for you outside with his phone in hand. He got up and crushed you in his embrace, then ruffled your hair and gave you a kiss.

“Oh, my poor pretty baby…” He pouted then smiled, “Come inside.”

The café was completely dark and empty since it was beyond closing hours. You asked him about the whereabouts of his parents since you didn’t want to impose on them. Apparently, he told you that they were sleeping in a hotel near the other café they planned to open. The construction and paperwork was almost complete and luckily, Pierce and his parents were now making tons of money thanks to the café and new additions of coffee to the menu. This means you two are alone for a long time as Susan and Kai are super busy with paperwork over there.

He led you upstairs to his bedroom and asked you if you’d like to stay in here. He knew Susan wouldn’t like it if someone touched her things, so he offered you his bed and he’ll sleep on the extra mattress used for guests on the floor. Honestly, you felt kind of bad that he would willingly choose to sleep on the floor as you sleep in his bed.

“It’s fine! The mattress is pretty comfy, too!” He exclaimed after he set up the mattress. After putting your handbag down you took out your phone to charge it. Looking around his room, it was a lot cleaner than you expected it to be. Nothing was scattered onto the floor, the trash is clean and empty, the bed is made, and his desk and bookcase are spotless and organized. However, there were sticky spots on his empty walls that show evidence of him taping things to it. But what?

“The bathroom is the door to the left of this room.” Pierce said with a smile.

He took out a plain shirt and pants from his own drawer and grinned. The thought of you wearing his clothes made him all giddy inside and the fact that the clothes will have your lingering scent made him drool. You thanked him and took the clothes and shook your head with a smile. You probably knew what he was thinking, and it was most likely indecent. He wanted you to wear his clothes like ‘the boyfriend shirt’.

“Pretty please???” He pleaded with you with a pout and glassy puppy dog eyes. He clasped his hands together like a prayer and kneeled on the floor.

“You would look so sexy!” He smiled. You then karate-chopped him on the head as punishment for being so indecent, but said you’ll do it anyway which earned a ‘hooray!’ from Pierce as he jumped up and hopped around.

The moment you took your trip to the bathroom, he was watching you the whole time with a secret camera hidden in the bathroom that he bought with his rising profits. After being able to earn tens of thousands each month, he decided to be able to buy the things he wished he bought before you two were dating. He was definitely glad he did.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he saw you scrubbing your body’s most private areas for a good washing. He enjoyed viewing your beautiful naked body through the screen getting wet and cleaned as if you were touching yourself sensually. He hated how at times, he needed your confirmation that you love him even though he knows you do and now, he hated how his breathing… and someplace else… would get hard from watching you without your knowledge.

In the bathroom, you tried on his clothes, but his pants didn’t fit you so you were stuck just wearing his shirt that was a little big for you and decided to return the pants. The shirt showed off your left shoulder since your frame was smaller than Pierce’s. When you came back, he shivered in delight. Oh how he can’t wait to hold you in your sleep and press your body against his. He wanted to feel you right up.

He knew there was something wrong with him, but brushed it away. It’s normal. It’s normal to love someone so much that you want to do this with them, too. At first when he met you, he wanted your heart, and now that he has it he wanted even more. He began to love you so much that something was eating him from the inside. He knew the nicer side of him won’t last forever. He wanted to be a beast.


	4. 4 : His Pierce

But nothing happened that night. Why would he do such a thing? He’s not like that.

You woke up that morning feeling a heavy weight against your chest. Upon looking down at it, you saw that Pierce was laying his head snuggled right on your chest and his arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace like a child hugging a teddy bear. You looked down at the empty mattress on the floor and shook your head. He decided to sleep in the same bed as you anyway. Pierce woke up with a start when you gently karate-chopped his head.

“Nooooo…” he whined, “I want to stay longer… I don’t want to go…”

You laughed and told him you have plenty of time to spend together now that the both of you are here. To that, he agreed gleefully. You’ve been wondering how your apartment caught on fire. News was relayed to you by other residents of the complex, but no one was using anything that was flammable or left anything on that could catch fire at all. To this, the origin of the fire became a complete mystery to you. It was almost as if the fire came out of nowhere like magic.

As if he heard your thoughts, Pierce was metaphorically sweating bullets. He needed to get your mind out of what he had done.

“You hungry? I’ll make breakfast!” he asked as he quickly got up and ran out to prepare something. For some reason, your mind trailed to needing to use the bathroom and getting ready. Out of nowhere, the thought of the fire fled your mind.

Pierce was flipping pancakes and putting them together with berries and syrup. He thought about what he had done since the beginning of the first chapter. Why did he act this way? Plus, why was it so bad last chapter? Something was clearly eating him up inside and it wasn’t good.

As the author watched the two have a normal morning, she saw that the computer in use was a virus. No matter what anti-virus program was used, the virus stayed and spread even further. It was too late for these two. This virus was putting you two together and making you both dependent on each other. Not only was it affecting Pierce’s mentality, but it was also affecting yours. How come you aren’t fighting back whenever you thought Pierce was acting strangely? Or have you not noticed? Lately, he had been determined to destroy anyone going near you.

Whatever the reason, the author wishes to have the virus removed very soon.

By the kitchen counter, Pierce had a certain flash drive in his pocket.

* * *

 

After going shopping with you for clothes, groceries, and hygienic essentials, Pierce wanted to re-watch his favorite childhood show. Lostfall was having its eighty year anniversary marathon and the both of you wanted to watch—more like Pierce wanted it and you were just curious about what he was interested in.

You noticed that since this show was set and made eighty years ago, there was low quality sound and the screen was black and white. In the first episode, the protagonist was living a very boring and mundane life. He wakes up, goes to school for young children, and goes back home. He then makes a wish to have more excitement and a much more interesting life than to go to this prison the adults called a school. At this point, it was obvious that the creators were trying to make the child relatable to other kids. They’re always bored, hate school, and only wanting to play around.

“I’m so bored!!! There’s nothing to do!” the protagonist, Pierce, complained to his mother.

“Then why don’t you help Mommy wash the dishes?” she teased.

“Nooo! I don’t want to!” the protagonist then runs back to his room and sees a shooting star that appeared out of the blue shoot across the skies. The child jumped up and down thinking that the legend of wishing on shooting stars can make your wish come true. And he made his wish.

The child then waited around for something to happen, but nothing did. Maybe shooting stars are just myths that aren’t true; they don’t grant wishes… There goes the dream of a child… But at some point, he waited and waited and waited until he fell asleep on his bed with his dreams crushed by a slap of reality in his face.

You watched his scene happen from the screen and pouted. You remember as a kid when you also threw a coin into a water fountain, hoping that you’d have your wishes granted. However, you never really got that Charlise porcelain doll and Charlise complete doll set that you’ve always wanted when you were young. Your parents weren’t made of money and you were just a child with no job or money. Sure, everyone had one, but you wished you had one so that you could join all the other conversations other children like you were having. The social status barrier made you feel left out.

Looking over to Pierce, he was clutching a pillow with an excited look on his face. Honestly, as sad as this scene was, he was glad you agreed to watch with him and handed you the popcorn bowl if you wanted any. A popular choice of snack to eat while watching anything.

Going back to the show, the child gets woken up by his parents on a weekend and asked if he had expected a package from a friend from school or whatnot. The child shook his head ‘no’.

“But it has your name on it,” his father said. He had the package in his hands and decided to open the package for him. Inside was a small red leather-bound book consisting of gold-colored letters on the cover. On the cover, the title was: “Lostfall” by Pierce. No last name.

The three were taken aback and laughed it off. They were smiling and encouraging Pierce to keep the book since it was specifically delivered to him by one of his friends—or at least, someone using his friend’s name. In fact, the parents were somehow not suspicious at all. A package came out of nowhere and has their son’s name on it. However, they thought his friend sent it and decided not to get suspicious.

Pierce examined the cover of the book by running his fingers around the leather and the letters of the cover. Was this in relation to his wish? But he didn’t wish for a book… He hates reading because school would force him to read them all the time. It was boring to him until he opened the book and looked inside. Within the pages, there was nothing written. No words, no lines, no pictures; just an empty book. Why would someone give him this?

He then decided to just keep it as a journal to write in.

_Why would he keep that and not get suspicious?_ You thought. It was quite strange for a kids show. For some reason, you felt quite uncomfortable watching this… as if something was watching you through the screen. Looking back at Pierce, he suggests that the two of you cuddle close and watch more if you’re interested. Your hand was on the couch cushion and he placed his hand on yours, smiling. He scooted closer to you and put you on his lap. He hugged you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder.

You told him you don’t want to know if you wanted to keep watching. The show’s strange theme and the show’s age and black and white imagery made it difficult to watch since everything looked and sounded so grainy. You weren’t sure why Pierce liked the show, but you weren’t going to just brush it off and dislike it when you haven’t even seen the entire first episode yet. Your mind traveled to how you’ve never really seen this show pop up anywhere or even on the internet. You’ve searched it up when you asked what his favorite show was, but Lostfall had no results.

_Typing…_

You would love to keep watching. Pierce is your lover and you want to understand him even if it means to watch an old show. You were compelled to watch the show.

Back to Lostfall, it was in a scene there Pierce tries to write something in the book as if it were his diary. He wrote how he received a new journal and is excited to keep daily entries. He wrote about how he wanted to leave home and go on exciting adventures like how heroes do in the movies.

And it happened. The next day, he was asked by his parents to go to another country for a vacation. When he wrote about wanting to not have homework, the class wouldn’t pass out homework. When he wanted to eat cake for dinner, he wrote it. When there was someone in class he had a crush on, he wrote in it so they could give him affection.

And it worked… somewhat…

His crush kept slipping in and out of consciousness, aware that they felt like doing things they normally wouldn’t do. They also felt as if they were more agreeable with their classmate, Pierce, more than usual. Something or someone compelled them to follow him and every time they questioned their surroundings, they would slip back into ‘story mode’.

You somehow felt like you related to that. There were things you felt too. Things you normally wouldn’t feel and did things you normally wouldn’t do. In fact, you don’t even remember Pierce being your type of person…

After the first episode ended, you spotted the creator of the show’s name is ‘TL’. Could you search that up on the internet?

* * *

 

After ten more episodes, you were sound asleep. Pierce carried you back to the bed and internally panicked. Was it right to show you that? He thought it would help you remember. Even if it was risky, he wanted to help you remember and hopefully accept him for who he is despite the memories you two made together. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t return your memories of him at all. He could only do so much to you.

But he didn’t want to hurt you and didn’t want to keep doing this.

 

 


	5. 5: His Friends are Your Friends

You tried looking it up on the internet, but no such thing popped up. Everything came up as ‘No matches’ or ‘no results’. It seems even looking it up on your phone yielded no results. You were in another restaurant commonly known for its French cuisine with Pierce waiting for his friends to arrive any minute now. Since you all have graduated, everyone had to go find jobs miles away from each other. This made the both you sad that you couldn’t see your friends as often as you used to. The existence of school and college really helped make that effort to see people without even trying. Now, you actually have to schedule a time and a place to meet people you wish to talk to.

It’s really not the same as seeing someone on the phone or social media. Calls and texts may be nice, but it’s not the same when you cannot meet and hug them and talk for as long as you want without worrying about the phone bill.

“Nooooo, don’t be on your phone.” Pierce covered the screen of your phone with his hand and pouted.

And he’s right. You didn’t want to be the type of person who couldn’t pull their noses out of their technology or whatever caught your attention enough to turn you into a zombie so you put the phone in your pocket. It would be quite rude if you were on your phone when your friends are trying to communicate with you, too.

Just five minutes later, a group of people entered through the door and talked to the server up front. One of them pointed to you and Pierce and the server let the group walk to you. They all greeted you with a smile and sat down.

“Hey, sorry we’re a little late. There was traffic,” said Melanie. She apologized kindly and sat her purse on the table next to her. She has tanned skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair with large curls. Melanie was the type of person who enjoyed wearing dresses everyday of her life even in class. Although she’s not the worst, her grades were more less than average, but she doesn’t mind. Now, she’s living her life as a librarian.

“There’s always traffic at six in the evening…” said Philip, Melanie’s fiancé. He has dirty blond hair, light skin, and light brown eyes. Not only that, but he also has thick freckles on his cheeks. You guessed that’s how he and Pierce became friends. The two of them were in Pierce’s circle of friends that you came to know and they were in a relationship for years. They then finally decided to tie the knot. Now, he’s a computer programmer.

“It’s alright. We’re not even that late. It’s only eight minutes after the suggested time,” said Shaun as he straightened his hair with his hands. He has blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and dyed red hair. He’s lactose intolerant. Shaun was the person in class who everyone liked and got along with. He was extremely extroverted and always helped other students with their studies since his scores were highly above average. Now, he’s a doctor who opened his own clinic.

The one who sits right next to him chuckles along since she’s not much of a talker. Her name is Diana and she’s Shaun’s lover. She has medium black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes. She and Shaun met when they were in competition with each other in college for an essay prize. She eventually won it and Shaun felt instantly in love. They’re polar opposites, but they match each other well. Now, she’s a literature professor who works at the college you all graduated from.

“Great! Everyone’s here!” Pierce clapped once and smiled.

Pierce was looking at all of them for the first time in a few months. He couldn’t contain his happiness that he can finally talk to everyone again and they’re all sure that they’re glad to come together again as well.

“I would also like to announce… I’m dating my sweetheart here!” Pierce has his arm around you and pulls you close. The two of you smile at each other.

“No sh*t, man,” said Philip, “That’s obvious even before you two were together.”

“Wha!” Pierce feigns a look of shock and innocence. The whole table laughs along with each other and you all ordered food.

You all talked to catch up on your endeavors in life, waiting for the food to come. As it did, your mouth watered from all the fine cuisine you can smell. Although you work in a bakery, there’s no way you could be envious and compare yourself to other chef’s food. There are many other chefs who are far more experienced than you are and you’ve just started your career not too long ago.

Your daube arrived to your side of the table and you’re itching to dig in. Daube is an inexpensive beef braised in wine, vegetables, garlic, and herbes de Provence. Since Melanie has a pescatarian diet, she refused to eat meat, but preferred fish. So, she ordered bouillabaisse, a stew of mixed Mediterranean fish with tomatoes and herbs. Everyone else got something with meat in their plates.

You looked over to Pierce and he whispers in your ear.

“Are you alright?” The heat of his words gently brushed your skin and made you shiver and flush. He noticed this and chuckles. Instead of saying something in fear of your words sounding strange, you nodded your head and began to eat.

You were glad to have met Pierce. Without him, you would have been wandering alone since it’s difficult to find and keep friends. Everyone now always splits up at some point and get too shy to contact someone. But not this group. Everyone makes an effort to stay together.

You finally had at least five people in the world you can rely on that isn’t your family members. This feeling made you feel happy and wholesome.

* * *

 

“Oh yeah! By the way, when are you going to give it to her?” Shaun, Philip, and Pierce were having a conversation of their own whilst Melanie, Diana, and you were catching up on some juicy gossip.

“Look at you! Now you look so normal… like a normie!” Philip said jokingly as he ruffled Pierce’s black hair and laughed.

“Oh, I heard Seth had already opened another coffee shop in the next city over. He’s completely unfazed about what happened here,” said Melanie. You were wondering what had happened to him; you wanted to ask him, but didn’t have his contact information and didn’t know where he stayed at. It was a shame his shop was overrun by rats, but it’s what happens when you’re careless with food and cleanliness…

The author is going to pretend they didn’t hear you think that.

“Well, at least he’s doing well financially. Some people like us have to work hard for it.” Diana replied. She never really liked rich folk and would always envy them since her and her family never came from money. However, she’s now making quite a sum as a professor.

You nodded your head in understanding and told them your kind opinion on what you thought about the shop and the rats. This is why people should keep places clean and tidy.

After finishing up the food, everyone pitched in to divide the bill in equal amounts and pay. Everyone had a good time, even Diana despite how tired she feels. You all went your separate ways and drove home.

Pierce is now glad that he can now spend more time with you for the remainder of the day left. You overheard them talk about something Pierce has for you, so you were waiting for him to bring it up. As if he read your mind, he opened the car door to the back passenger seats and grabbed a huge teddy bear underneath a blanket used to cover it. When did it get there?

“This is for you! It’s to celebrate our anniversary together and our love!”

You gasped in awe. You thought the stores only sold those during Valentine’s Day. How did he get one in October?

_The internet is a great place_ , Pierce thought to himself.

You thanked him happily and took the bear in your arms. You felt guilty since you didn’t think of this and don’t have anything to give.

“There’s always something else you can give,” Pierce winks at you and your jaw drops. You jokingly punch his shoulder as you two went into Pierce’s place. Pierce couldn’t contain his laughter.

Or his pants.

“I heard that!” Pierce looks up at the author.

_Ah, he’s talking to himself again_ , you thought.

* * *

 

The author made their way to a technology store to get their computer fixed. For some reason, getting an anti-virus didn’t seem to work and there’s no way they can afford to buy another.

They made their way into customer service and told the employees the problem.

“Oh that’s weird… Why’s that happening?” One employee said as he was fiddling with it. The screen continued to display the machine working and typing things on its own accord and the employees are baffled at why it’s acting this way. They tested for viruses and hackers, but there is no evidence of it happening to the computer.

The author frowned and despaired at the fact that they may have to abandon the computer and get a new one since many of their works are on there. The author did save their work onto another place, but it’s just not the same.

All of a sudden, there was one short pulse that rang throughout the world coming from the computer. Everyone in the store gasped or made a short frightful noise at the sound and feeling of the pulse.

“What the f*ck was that?” A customer yelled in fear.

Everyone including the people from outside the store and around the world felt it.

Something’s happening.

As they told the employees that they’ll just buy another sometime soon, they then nodded their heads, jaws still dropped from the sudden pulse. Did they know it was from the computer? Maybe they don’t because they were also looking around for the source.

The author grabbed the computer and as she was walking out, she somehow unknowingly passed by a strange-looking employee in the store’s uniform who has dirty blond hair and freckles on his face walking to his computer programming work. His face was just as confused as everyone else’s.

“Where am I?” He said.

* * *

 

The next month after, you decided to buy him a gift with some money saved. You felt guilty that he gave you something and you didn’t give him anything, so you were walking to a gift store. You walked around to find suitable gifts.

What does he like? Should I buy him a tie? Or a new fancy pen? You embarrass yourself when you can’t even pick a proper gift he’ll like.

Along the way, you happened to have bumped into a familiar face. The two of you apologized and you looked up to see his face.

Seth?

“Oh, hey…” Seth said with wide eyes, “Didn’t think I’d see you here… How’ve you been?”


	6. 6: His Epiphany

Pierce had succeeded in breaking from the world he called his own prison. Ever since he figured out he lived in the digital world, his heart no longer felt the same. Not only that, but he even found out he was created by words instead of being born. How come no one else noticed what he could see and hear? Was he alone to suffer these feelings? It makes him anxious and fearful that if he ever talked about this with anyone, they would call him crazy. Next thing you know, he’ll end up in a room with white paddings on the walls and a straitjacket. So he decided to plan his escape and control his own fate. It wasn’t fair that someone else with a computer had to type and control someone else’s life.

So he decided to write his own fate. His own Lostfall.

Pierce jumped out as the pulse rang through the world and ended up right outside the author’s house. He clicked his tongue as he underestimated the jump and landed outside instead of inside like he would have preferred.

“Guess I’m breaking in…” Pierce mutters to himself as he quietly runs to the backyard so no one outside can see his crime.

Within the house, the author was steadily getting frustrated as the command window refused to stop popping up time and time again. They were trying to type furiously on the keyboard to control her stories, but nothing seemed to have worked like it used to. Now, all stories were going on a different direction than what was originally planned. Syn was no longer human, Seth—also known as Charles—is now constantly picking fights, Moropheles has now presumably come back to life, there’s a whole world waiting to travel, and much more are being warped into…yanderes…

But this isn’t just some shameless promotion for future upcoming stories that could appear one day! This is serious! The world is at stake here!

And even Pierce… He’s no longer the sweet gentleman he was supposed to be. All the things that were supposed to happen in the story didn’t happen. Like how the reader spent the night with him and how Pierce was supposed to wake up right next to them in each other’s arms. Or how Pierce’s friends were supposed to praise him for finally having a lover and a drinking game ensued. He was to bring you home in his arms drunk and you two cuddled all night. Or how he was supposed to tear the bear apart with the stuffing littering the floor in adorable jealousy after he caught you talking to Seth and you would forgive him if he kissed you. Then he would pounce on you and hungrily do so. Then Seth would confront him but still forgive him.

Then, what happened to the mature theme? Where did the heated passion go? The author felt sorry for all of the unfulfilled boners that never made it this far. What about the flirtatious persona?

The author panicked and began to cry. This wasn’t how these stories were supposed to go. Even her profile picture is no longer her. Wait…

The author clicked onto the profile and saw that the picture was of a man with black hair. Is this the person causing them such misery? Wait! That’s—!

_Bonk!_

And the author hit the ground.

“I guess security’s a little loose these days…” Pierce said as he swung the bat around and then over his shoulder.

“Be lucky I didn’t add spikes,” Pierce giggled. He picked up the author, tied them up and put threw them onto the bed.

_Now it’s time to get to work._ Pierce sat down on the seat and took control of the story.

* * *

 

You and Seth were ironically sitting in a coffee shop together at a table. You were fidgeting in your seat and Seth was taking a sip of his black coffee. What did he want to talk about that required him to sit down instead of telling you when you two ran into each other? It seems Seth notices you’ve moved on and seeing Pierce now because he’s the first thing he brings up.

Really, you couldn’t believe how obvious you looked. You were definitely in love and the time you spent with him really helped you opened up. Not only that, he was also nice enough to introduce you to his friends and family since you came here alone. No one really wanted to talk to you since you were a new face, but Pierce was willing to let you in and accept your baggage.

But are you willing to accept his? Of course you will! Not that you know what they are.

Seth cuts your daydream off when he clears his throat and gets your attention. Judging by the look on his face, he was going to say something serious, but then decided to let you talk first. Sometimes, it’s better to start off light so you asked him how he’s doing.

“I’m fine… My family’s fine… We were able to open another shop despite the closure,” he said. Then silence ensued. You guessed this is how it would have been if you ended up with Seth rather than Pierce. Maybe the relationship could have either been unfulfilling or maybe you and Seth just didn’t click. You didn’t really know him that well, and you recognize that it’s a fault of yours to assume before seeing. But Seth’s not a bad man; he’s just not your type.

He took a deep sigh, “I’m going to just cut the cr*p and tell you the truth… I saw Pierce that day.”

You raised your eyebrow in confusion. You asked him to be more specific and Seth told you about seeing Pierce on the day he was planting rats in the abandoned building.

“I wanted to scope it out before inviting my pals, but I saw a younger man with white hair enter it. I believe you know who I’m talking about.”

White hair? Young man? There could be a few people out there in the world that enjoyed dying their hair white, but for you, you only knew one: Pierce. You thought about it and wanted to believe Pierce hadn’t done something terrible, but Seth isn’t the type to lie—you knew that about him at least.

“Look… I’m  not trying to bash your man, but I’ve looked into him after that… and he’s bad news.”

On another screen, you and Seth were being watched by a furious man who was listening since the beginning. How could he say something so terrible about someone? Pierce knew he was bad news to their relationship, that’s why he got rid of him. Now, he’s come to stir up and destroy what he worked hard to build up since he was a child.

Pierce looked at the keyboard and began typing.

_Typing…_

You gasped and shook your head vigorously. There’s no way Pierce would do such a thing, but deep down in your heart you felt something wrong. In your head, you were fine, but Seth noticed something wrong when a tear was sliding down your face. Where did this come from?

Seth reached over to you and wiped it away with his thumb, “It’s alright to cry, but whatever you do, just stay away from him.”

A gasp escaped Pierce’s lips when he saw what that b*stard did to your face. He got so mad that he slammed his fist onto the keyboard.

Then, the world began to glitch and freeze. You sat there bewildered. What happened to everything? It’s like everyone and everything froze in time—even Seth in front of you was frozen and glitching as if he were just a hologram. You slowly stood up and quietly walked out of the shop to take a look around you. Frozen. Everything. Everyone. Frozen.

The birds in the sky were floating, the cars were stuck on the roads, the people have stopped mid-walk, the trees and bushes have stood still in the middle of a light breeze. Your heart raced and you began to panic.

Run. That’s all you heard in your mind. You tried to run home, but were suddenly stopped by a mysterious force.

Pierce was watching you panic from his seat, so he thought he’d bring you over to him.

_Typing…_

And you were brought here to the author’s world. You fell to the floor in a light thud and Pierce turned around from his seat to look at you. Your head was turning all around to figure out where you are.

You were in someone’s bedroom. Everything was very plain and boring except for the blackout curtains being used to cover the window and the painting on the wall of a robot. Pierce got out of his seat and walked over to you with a happy smile on his face.

“Hey there cutie, you okay? We’re in our new place now.”

And you remembered what Seth told you. As he was giving you a hand to help you up, you slapped it away and he gave a confused expression.

“Why are you rejecting me? Aw, I understand. You want to be a strong in front of me, but that’s okay,” he picked you up anyway. You were in his arms and he swung you around gently like how a photogenic parent would do to their child in an ad. He then laid you onto the bed and cuddled you. Just like how the story was supposed to go but somehow didn’t.

You were shocked by the sudden hugs and cuddling that you tried to push him off of you. Instead, Pierce hugged you tighter until you gave up. And when you did, he gleefully kissed your lips and nuzzled into your neck.

“I’m tired… So sleepy…”

The author luckily kept a piece of tech onto them in their house slipper to try to take control of her creations, so they reached into it and put Pierce to sleep. However, it’ll only work for a short while.

The room they were in was dark, so they assumed they were in the basement. It’s time to get to work. But first, getting out of the rope is difficult…

 


	7. 7: Your Choice

After untying the author’s wrists, you took a glance at Pierce. Just what exactly is he? His unconscious body is now tied by the angry author who is fuming like a steam train.

“Just as I thought,” the author said, “He’s not an NPC or an OC… He’s an AI.” The author swiped the flash drive from him and viewed it. Apparently, he found a loophole into the system and turned himself from an OC to an AI.

“What does this mean?” you asked, suddenly clutching your throat with surprise. Did you just talk just now? You spoke again and heard your own voice in the story. How was this possible now but not before?

“Looks like I can hear my own voice as well… Pierce must have controlled it so that your voice—and perhaps even mine are the only ones without quotation marks.”

“But why?”

“From what I understand, it must be the way he prefers it; so that you can imagine your own words. Not only that, he made sure your gender and appearance was neutral.” The author viewed the contents in the flash drive and saw hundreds of files of memories between you and Pierce. Memories that even you don’t remember. Perhaps Pierce locked them. Or maybe he’s trying to unlock your memories through the drive.

It was completely possible for Pierce to do everything he did because he was an AI. An artificial intelligence can learn from their mistakes and change overtime. Even scientists feared what AI’s can do if they planned to take over the human race. This time, Pierce decided to change the story to his own liking.

“I really wished you just trusted me to do everything…” a voice behind you groaned.

You and the author quickly spun around to look at the raven-haired man. Instead of anger and resentment, he looked at you with worry, longing, and sadness.

“I couldn’t have you in at least 283,427 different worlds… I refused to let this go on as we kept breaking apart every single time! What was I supposed to do? How many times do you think I’ve had this conversation already? Plus, I let you program me unconscious just now…” Pierce looked at you with pleading puppy dog eyes—except, they looked tired, lonely, and on the verge of giving up; not on you, but the world and fate itself.

His limbs may be bound, but he used his body’s energy to inch closer to you on the ground. You and the author just looked at him with both pity and confusion.

But in the end, it is all your choice. Will you refuse him again or will you finally accept him and his love?

You think back to the time when you first met Pierce. Was there ever a time where you could turn your back on him? He listened to you when you were heartbroken, he introduced you to his parents, he helped you find a job, he introduced you to his friends because you had none, he would buy you cute and pure gifts on any random day he pleased, and he never even touched you inappropriately.

And you think back to the negatives. He wrongly set up Seth for failure, he perhaps controlled parts of your life and mind, and heck, he almost tried to jump you just now. Even if there are fewer negatives, it doesn’t mean the positives outweigh the negatives.

Suddenly, he was free from his binds, but he stayed on the floor, holding onto your legs gently while kneeling.

“Please don’t go… I don’t want to lose you again…” His voice cracked and he began to sob, “Not for the 283,428thtime.”

The author looked away and squirmed.

“It’s your choice. Whatever ending you choose, whatever happens will be final.”

You looked at both Pierce and the author anxiously. It seems the author would rather let you choose how you want your ending to go.

The screen flashed and several choices show up:

>> Choose to love and heal Pierce

>> Choose to reject Pierce and be with Seth

>> look at the flash drive

Is this all of the choices you get? Internal screaming induces.

You chose to look at the flash drive. The memories of the two of you stored in other worlds are all stored in this drive. You let Pierce sit with you and started viewing while the author stands to the side waiting.

_In this life, you two were happily married. It was 400 years into the past. Pierce was writing in his book as he happily drummed his fingers on his desk. He worked in a publishing company and helped others with ghost writing their books and then publishing them._

_‘Oh how I can’t wait for my date with my lover this weekend. Shifts are long, but bearable at work when I can come home to see my sweetheart!’_

_He smiled with closed eyes. Just 3 more days away until Saturday—until their wedding anniversary._

_Just then, he heard several frantic knocks at the door. He got up and opened the door to find some terrible news._

_“Yes?”_

_“Mr. Sato!” The man seemed to be out of breath. Perhaps he ran all the way from somewhere just to deliver a message?_

_The messenger was at the door telling him the news about how Pierce’s spouse got into a carriage accident coming home from the flower shop. The body was crushed beyond repair and almost beyond recognition until someone saw your name embroidered onto your bag._

_Pierce rushed to the town doctor only to find that he missed you by 15 minutes._

The first memory ends here and another comes into view.

_In this life, you two were high school sweethearts. You and Pierce were holding hands and walking down the hallway to your next class. A pair of red eyes watched as you two were sharing a kiss together at the doorway._

_After school, Pierce walked you home and gave you a goodbye kiss. You walked indoors to find that your backdoor had been broken into and what remained of the door was on the floor. You quickly ran to find a hiding spot to call the police, but you ran right into a broad chest that smelled eerily like cigarette smoke. Before you could scream, a knife was stabbed right into your heart._

_“I just couldn’t bear to see you with him! Can’t you see you belong to me instead?!”_

The memory fades. A few hours later, you decided to view one last one. Of course you didn’t want to view all of them, but some is enough.

_In this life, you were a trophy spouse. Pierce was a millionaire as an investor._

_You two were facing lots of reporters and journalists asking you about how you met Pierce and if you planned on auctioning off your wedding attire. By surprise, you told them that you’d never sell proof of your and his love for each other. Never fear, Pierce was right next to you in case one vulture-like reporter or journalist ever overstepped their boundaries._

_While others were ‘suspicious’ about Pierce’s sudden jump into the rich and luxurious world in a short amount of time, some were looking at you with either hate or jealousy. Some of the hate came from those who disliked you for simply being a trophy spouse. ‘I work hard at a minimum wage job and yet they get everything they want when they cling to him.’ Or ‘Why did someone like Pierce pick someone so plain like them?_

_One day, one billionaire from the underworld decided to get rid of ‘the nuisance’, so in order to break down Pierce, he would strike his heart. Pierce was actually using his money to buy certain plots of land for more businesses, but some people found that it was getting in their way, so they thought to get rid of him._

_And you were found dead in the pool which turned red from your blood; a bullet wound in your skull._

After so many memories, each one was of you dying a horrible death. And now here we are.

“I…I’m not forcing your choice, but I hope you’ll choose me… I can protect you… I don’t know if I could handle another loss…”

You looked at him and trembled. Were you also going to die a horrible death right after this?! Maybe he’s trying to have you sympathize, or maybe he’s had enough of failure.

You took a deep breath, thought about it, and chose.


	8. 8: Your Bad End Choice

So, you just couldn’t forgive him and chose to be without him. Even if you have no feelings for the other, you still chose a choice without him. But don’t worry, you can always undo the choice and choose the other option. This option is just here to show you what happens when you ~~disobey~~ chose this one.

You decided on choosing the wrong option.

Everything went black. A second later, the light was shining bright everywhere, and you quickly got up from where you were sitting. Everything was completely white.

You called out for someone and find out that your words are now switched back to narration. You called for Pierce, Seth, the author, your family. Anyone. Everyone’s gone. Looking around, you only saw white—as if you were trapped in some blank canvas or large white box.

Where were you?

And then you heard a voice surrounding you, a little loud, familiar, yet calming.

“Hey, you’re awake! I’m glad!” It’s Pierce’s voice. His voice echoed throughout the box.

What’s going on? What’s happening? You panicked and ran around the room, looking for just… something! Anything!

Pierce had his favorite headset on and started typing on his computer. Then, a house appeared. Your reaction was of complete and utter shock at what just happened. You heard more typing in the distance and the sun and sky appeared along with trees and a river with a farm right next to the house.

“This is all yours! Food and water will never disappear, and you have a nice cozy home!” Pierce’s voice echoed.

“Everyone? Why are you worried about them? They never even existed in the first place! My family, your family, our friends, everyone, …Seth… They were just other non-playable characters. Huh? The author? Oh, them? Not here either.” On his desk, Pierce looked to the right of him where the author once stood. The author was glitching just like the other npc’s and then suddenly disintegrated into the air.

“It’s me… I’m the author. Who else did you think was doing that typing all along? Whose picture did you think was on the profile page? It’s a photo of me. It always has been. The author was just a decoy. They were a vessel I created myself in order to keep watch of you if I wasn’t there all the time. Let’s just say that they were like an empty clone with just a different outer image.”

Your heartbeat fastened and you ran into the house to hide. Then, you heard a couple of sounds and Pierce transported into the house with you.

“Where are you going?” Pierce had his arms open for you to jump right in. It seems that Pierce may have finally cracked and decided to take matters into his own hands.

You ran out of the house screaming. How was any of this possible?! You ran straight out into the forest nearby and didn’t look back.

You were in sheer panic. Pierce was in sheer bliss.

Now like this, he can have you all to himself.

Then, in a flash, Pierce popped out right in front of you and you ran right into his arms. You screamed and broke free, only to hear a growl from the raven-haired man. You ran in another direction only to have the same thing repeat.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until Pierce suddenly disappeared and you stopped. Of course, you knew this wasn’t over. Somewhere, he was going to pop out and grab you while your guard was down.

“Grab you?” A voice echoed, “Yeah, maybe.” You were lifted high into the air by an invisible force. It seems now Pierce can even read your mind. **After all, he is now the controller of this universe.**

Then, it felt like you were being held while in mid-air. On the opposite end, Pierce was still at his desk holding down the left mouse button on his computer mouse and gently put you back down.

“Yay! I win! I got you!” He said, as if he was playing a game of tag.

When did you ever think yandere’s had a happy ending when you reject them?

* * *

 

And that was how you lived the remainder of your life.

Every day, Pierce added new things to the world and watched as you lived throughout your day; even when you were sleeping and taking a bath.

Each DLC or mod he added was misery to you, but such pure bliss for him. Some DLC’s even involved explicit themes that you were definitely not prepared for—or even wanted. Pierce never added a new character to the universe and sometimes only went in himself to check up on you closely. Any kind of communication was just you talking to yourself or just hearing and seeing Pierce. You didn’t mind being alone or with people, but this drove you mad.

“Don’t worry about the computer breaking! I can always make a new one and redownload the program, you won’t die, and neither will I! Right? You and I are together **forever!** Literally!” Pierce went into the program and embraced you from behind.

Every time you tried to run away, the house always showed back as if the world was just a super small sphere. There was no luck and hope in escaping.

And you gave in. Just like that. You sobbed in his arms. There was no escape in sight.

_And they lived happily ever after._


	9. 9: Your Good End Choice

_Slap!_

Pierce was wide-eyed and his left cheek stung from the impact. How could he be this way? How could he be so… gloomy? He wasn’t acting like himself and you wish he’d just stop. You want the old Pierce back. You want things the way they once were.

“But can you trust me to give them to you?” He looked at you, unfazed by the sting. You looked at him, and then the empty space where the author used to be. It turns out, Pierce was the author all along. He’s TL; it’s his book, his writing. He’s the protagonist. The author was just an image or like a clone to just keep watch of you when he wasn’t there to be around. But he was always watching. You just never knew.

Yes. You wanted to accept all of him just like how he accepts all of you. No boundaries, no manipulations, no rivals, no lack of consent… Just as the two of you are.

You put your hand to his heart and felt the beats. Then, you hugged him and looked up to him. When he heard your answer, his heart beat faster for you and embraced you so tight, you couldn’t breathe. You didn’t care about all this madness—you wanted to jump over it hand in hand with him and onto the next chapter.

And with this, Pierce decided to fix the mess he made and turn everything back to normal.

* * *

 

The skies were a clear blue and Lover’s Day is approaching. The two of you were at a bookstore to buy more recipe books to improve the menu. Pierce was right next to you holding a pile of heavy books and keeping up with you. You spotted another book you wanted to buy and added it to Pierce’s pile.

“I can handle another,” he said.

A child in front holding hands with her mother was staring at the two of you confused by the actions. She pointed at Pierce and asked why he was holding the books for you rather than the both of you holding together. The mother quickly hushed her and apologized.

“No problem! If my darling wanted the whole store, I’d buy it just for them and carry it all.”

You looked at him, jaw dropping. The mother smiled at the two of you and the young girl cocked her head to the side. But she’s too young to understand; she’ll get it one day.

“I envy such young love. My husband and I are in love, but we’ve been steady since we have a child.” The mother said.

The two of you bid farewell to the mother and bought your books. As the two of you exited the store, Pierce had a blank look on his face. You asked him what was on his mind when you two loaded the books into the car.

“You know… Maybe one day we’ll have a cute kid just like that one.” Pierce was blushing as he glanced at you and then at the sky.

And you can definitely see it.

On the ride back home, Pierce gushed about what names he’ll think about for the baby if you two had one. But first, you asked him what gender of the baby he preferred or if he preferred to adopt.

“Hmm… It doesn’t matter, I guess. Either is fine as long as it’s with you.”

You thought about your scenario with a boy and gushed about how he’d look handsome like Pierce one day when he got older. Pierce on the other hand, looked blankly at the road and blinked. In his head, he imagined a boy as clingy and obsessive as he is, trying to take up all of your time and competing against him for your time and love.

He pouted, “…No… I don’t want to…”

He pouted, you know, like a child.

Then he decided to imagine a scenario with a girl and how sweet she’d be. Perhaps even as sweet as you.

“Yeah!!! Yeah!!! Let’s have a baby!” Pierce sped on the way home and you desperately held onto the seatbelt and watched the road for police officers.

* * *

 

And so, the two of you decided on having/adopting a baby many years later.

Pierce looked at the baby and frowned. The baby ended up looking and acting more like him rather than you. But he still loved the baby anyway.

Getting close to you and feeling you up under your clothes was getting more difficult since a baby arrived, but the two of you weren’t mad or sad. In fact, you two were in utter bliss.

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
